The Adventures of Aerie Robinwood
by Nigihayami Kawaishi Yumeshima
Summary: Aerie works for the International Witch Delivery organization, established by the very first delivery witch, Kiki as Kiki's Delivery Service.  When a shady organization of sorcerers threatens to take over the organization, it's up to Aerie to save it.
1. Prolouge: It must be delivered!

Hesitantly with her broom, the young witch stood at the opening in the face of the clock tower leading out into the wild, stormy skies, wondering if what she was asked to do could be done. The only thing that disturbed her thoughts was the sound of breaking wood in the room behind her. She whipped around and saw the dark spirits emerging from the newly made breaches in the floor. The witch raised her hand to cast a spell for defense, but was stopped short when the room was suddenly filled with a bright purple light. The dark spirits shrieked in agony. The sorceress who had cast the spell turned hastily to the young witch.

"Aerie!" she yelled to her over the roaring winds. "Do you have the message with you?"

"Y-yes…" Aerie stuttered finding it hard to react instantly. She tapped her flight pouch on her belt to indicate where she had hidden the special message she was to deliver. "I've got its addressee inscribed in my broom, but Lady Wandsmith, will you be alright?"

"I will be fine," the elderly sorceress reassured her, "don't worry about me. Right now, the fate of everyone relies on the passing of that note onto its receiver. You must deliver that message."

Just then, a large shadow flew up from below, crashing through the holes in the floor, soaring rapidly toward the two magicians. Raising her staff, Lady Wandsmith chanted an ancient word. The room was once again filled with bright light. The mysterious shade screamed and backed down as the exhausted sorceress collapsed onto one knee.

"Master!" Aerie started toward the fallen sorceress, but stopped when the woman held up her hand.

"G-GO!" Lady Wandsmith yelled at her. The shadow in the room emitted a shrill growl and began to rise. "You don't have much time!"

"B-but, Lady Wandsmith," the young witch replied with shakily, "your powers are-!"

The shadow lunged at them, and, without warning, Lady Wandsmith pushed Aerie forward and out the opening into the storm.

"Go now child…" the sorceress said as she watched her student fly off.

For a moment, the young witch fell through the air until she set herself on the broom. She turned head back to see her master who was now battling the dark giant.

"No! Master!" Aerie cried out. But she could not turn back now, not when everyone was counting on her. Still, Aerie shed tears as she left, at full speed now, turning away from Lady Wandsmith.

"Goodbye, master…."


	2. Chapter 1: I'll be there in no time!

Aerie woke up with a start and yelped as her broom began to wobble uneasily in the air. Without enough time to balance, she slipped and wound up hanging upside down, clinging to the shaft. If she wasn't a Robinwood, she might've fallen off for sure.

"Whew," she sighed relieved, "that was a close one…." The young witch propped herself back on to the broom and crossed her legs as she pulled out a magic map from her pouch. The pictures moved slowly.

"Now let's see…." Aerie said as she traced her finger on the bee line she had dotted on the map. She tilted her head over to see the compass strapped to the front area, and then looked back and forth between it and the map.

"Hmmm…." Aerie mused to herself, "If I've been flying all night until now I should be riiiiiiiight… here."

The place where she fingered was just above the shore between the ocean and the mainland of the Kingdom Ingary.

"Porthaven," she announced gladly, "Right on track!" Aerie snapped the map closed with satisfaction. She would be there in no time.

The clouds beneath her parted and revealed the colorful sea-side port, lined with merchants selling their unusual looking (and smelling) seafood. Customers walked here and there searching for the pick of their liking and children of all ages ran around and played or clung to their parents.

As Aerie flew over, people pointed and exclaimed. She heard some of the small children begging her to do some magic trick. If she wasn't in such a hurry, she might've conjured a few fireworks or done a few flying tricks for them, but she couldn't waste any time, everyone was counting on the message to be delivered.

"A-a-a-aCHOO!"

The rain was gentle, but it was still freezing cold, especially up in the sky. Aerie sneezed again and again, but continued her journey. Unlike most witches, she had a broom that went exactly where you need to go, without the constant need of piloting and Aerie could also balance herself quite well on her broom, even in her sleep. This was mainly the reason why she was appointed to delivering the message.

"Just… geep un tragin'!" Aerie sniffed the phrase she had heard once before. She was so congested, though; she couldn't pronounce a single word right. "ACHOO!"

Aerie now flew over the Market Chipping, the village closest to the mountainous regions of the Wastes where all kinds of witches and wizards dwelled. It would only be a matter of time before she reached her destination. With this in mind she kept a confident attitude.

"Asd dlong as I fly stdraight and geep mai head dup, nouding will go wrong."

It wasn't long after she said that when her broom jerked abruptly in mid-air, wobbled, and then plunged straight down into the village.


	3. Chapter 2: Rain Falls and so does Aerie!

"AAAAAAAAAAH!"

Aerie screamed as she fell along with her broom. They were losing altitude fast. She pulled the broomstick upwards as witch always does if her broom takes an unexpected dive. The broom swooped upwards, and performed a loop-Dee-loop.

* * *

><p>A drop of water hung on the roof, threatening to fall any second. Calcifer crackled and whined as he watched this in dread. His log was already drenched from the leak in the roof. The drop finally detached itself from the roof and descended upon the fire demon as he whimpered and braced for it. Sophie held out her hand and caught it before it could distinguish what little was left of Calcifer's flame.<p>

"Poor little Calcifer…" Sophie murmured sympathetically as she placed a dry log onto the fire place.

The spirit flamed up at once and consumed the brand new log.

"Thanks Sophie," Calcifer sighed in relief, "if it wasn't for you, I would've been put out." He added with a murmur, "Howl's too lazy to go on and fix the roof…"

"Oh come now Calcifer," Howl replied from the kitchen, "it's just a little rain…" A drop of water landed on Howl's head causing him to look up at the ceiling.

"Well Howl," Sophie said slightly with scorn, "Calcifer's got a point. That roof's been leaky for a quite while now." The faint sound of Markl's sneezing drifted downstairs. "And Markl's caught a dreadful cold." Sophie added.

"Ah!" Howl exclaimed as another drop fell and hit him squarely in the eye. "But Sophie," Howl said rubbing his eye, "We haven't the money to fix it with. For some reason the town's folk don't like to buy flowers that much anymore. Who knows why? It's a wonderful spring."

"Why don't you use magic?" Calcifer hissed as more rain dampened his log.

Howl pondered that for a moment.

"Aw, magic?" He finally replied, "Where's the fun in that?"

"What a lame excuse!" Calcifer retorted, but was muffled under a pan.

Sophie shook her head back and forth as she washed the dishes.

* * *

><p>"WH-what's HA-happening?" Aerie exclaimed dizzily. The broom jolted uncontrollably in every direction; making its already distraught traveler even more confused (and woozy). Aerie pulled desperately at the broomstick, causing it to swerve away from the building it almost crashed into.<p>

"Whew… That was a close one!"

But, to her dismay, she had veered in the direction of a flower shop.

* * *

><p>As Howl and Sophie set the table for lunch, Calcifer hissed and simmered as loudly as he could.<p>

Grandma, as everyone now called the old Witch of the Waste, edged over to Calcifer saying, "What's the matter Cal? You sound like a dragon choking on a fat knight!" Grandma could say the most ridiculous things.

"Just ignore him Granny," Howl sighed, "Calcifer's just being a sissy."

"Is he now?" Granny replied eyeing Calcifer creepily, making him shrink down.

"I- I am NOT!" Calcifer cried. "In fact, I'm hardly anything but a wet log now!"

Howl sighed, "I already agreed to go to market right after lunch. Besides, the roof isn't getting any worse-"

Their roof crashed inward, breaking the table, leaving a pile of rubble and broken wood at the center of the room.


End file.
